1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to advertising. More specifically, the invention relates to system and method for delivering advertisements to a mobile communication device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Advertising using television is well known. Unfortunately, even when armed with demographic studies and entirely reasonable assumptions about the typical audience of various media outlets, advertisers recognize that much of their advertisement budget is simply wasted. Moreover, it is difficult to identify and eliminate such waste.
Mobile communication devices have gained significant popularity in recent years. Users are using the mobile device such as, for example, iPhone from Apple Inc, Cupertino, Calif., to access the Internet services. Methods for delivering targeted advertisements to users by employing mobile communication devices have been developed. The targeted advertising messages may be delivered based upon the user's personal profile, location and history of the user's interaction with the device.
Even when sometimes the advertisements broadcasted by the television are attracted by a viewer, the information provided by the television is often insufficient for the viewer to make a purchasing related decision.
The adoption of digital television system has opened up new opportunities to deliver advertisements to targeted customers. The opportunities, however, have not been fully explored, in particularly, when the digital television system and the mobile communication devices are combined.